


Winter's Chill

by i_buchanan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Self-Indulgent, Soft af, Top Steve Rogers, it's a gift, really I just kinda touched on a bunch of kinks without it being really kinky somehow, somnophilia adjacent?, the mere concept of edging, this is nothing but fluff y'all, vague 1930's era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_buchanan/pseuds/i_buchanan
Summary: The fact that Steve was a needy bastard who couldn't wait until a sensible hour to fuck something really said something about himThe fact that Bucky took absolutely no convincing to go along with it probably said something more about him, thoughOr, I just wanted to write soft PWP, so I did
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	Winter's Chill

December had bitten in hard this year, and the chill of it refused to let go. Mid-January still found him and Steve curled up tight in one bed with every sheet, blanket and quilt they could find draped over them, neither of them willing to move much in hopes of conserving what little heat they managed to generate together.

The same bitter cold woke him up. Little slivers of ice against his chest that had Bucky curling in on himself with a low, wordless complaint even as he struggled to open his eyes.

Those ten ice chips centered over his chest, squeezing the swell of muscle the moment Bucky let out even the slightest hint of a sound.

“‘S just me,” Steve murmured, breath hot against the back of his neck in contrast to the chill of his hands under Bucky’s shirt. It truly said something about Bucky that it took him several seconds to recognize the hard, hot line of flesh against his thigh, rutting into him like he just couldn’t help himself.

Of course it was Steve. Steve who he’d risk any amount of chill for and would throw himself out a window if he so much as asked him to. That didn't stop Bucky from huffing as he tried to roll onto his stomach and away from his fingers.

Briefly, he caught sight of the fluffy piles of snow accumulating on their windowsill and fire escape. Trudging to work in the morning wasn’t going to be fun, he could already tell.

“It’s late, Stevie,” he retorted as Steve followed, pressing him further into their lumpy, second-hand mattress as his meager weight settled along his spine.

At least it had gotten the cold hands off his chest, even if they settled around his waist instead.

“Just one, real quick,” Steve answered, feeling more like a plea than a request.

It was definitely cheating. Steve knew damn well that Bucky hated to refuse anything that Steve ardently wanted. And if that hadn’t been convincing, the hard line of his cock as it settled between his cheeks was a good motivator.

God, it had been  _ weeks _ since they’d exchanged anything but fleeting kisses and chaste touches. Of course his cock was going to start thickening up the second Steve had his hands on him.

“You don’t know how to do anything ‘real quick’ aside from getting into a fight.” In spite of the sharpness of his words, Bucky found himself rising to his knees, cheek still pressed into the pillow as Steve rose along with his hips.

He bit back a whimper as Steve slid off, his hands returning to Bucky’s chest for a quick pinch and pull before smoothing back towards his stomach. “I’ll make it good, honey, I’ll be good to you,” he soothed in a gravel-low voice.

Whether Steve had been awake all night or had woken up with a hard cock and the familiar insatiable need Bucky wasn’t sure. Either way, he always knew just how to rile Bucky up along with him.

“You make it sound like you’re here stealing my virtue one little piece at a time.” His complaint hitched halfway through as Steve’s cold nose and mouth touched the top of his spine, palpable even through the thin material of his shirt.

“Isn’t that what I’ve done?” Chilled hands tucked underneath the waist of his shorts. The fabric caught around his knees as his shirt pooled around his waist and chest. “Taken it away from you bit by bit over the years?”

He could hear fabric rustling, the blankets being pushed to the foot of their bed before Steve took his place over Bucky again. Hands applying the barest pressure to Bucky’s thighs.

The cold was almost enough to make his cock wilt and retreat if not for the proximity of Steve’s hands. Apparently every cell of him was hardwired to respond to the slightest hint of Steve.

His touch in combination with those words had Bucky’s head spinning a little bit. The casual manner he directed Bucky with, the implication that Bucky was some pretty thing that Steve had coaxed inch by inch into putting out had his cheeks flushing hot against the January chill.

Without even thinking, he answered. Bucky shuffled his knees back together, feeling his thighs squeeze around Steve’s cock and drawing low moans out of both of them.

The heat of Steve’s cock nudging just beneath his own was all sorts of heady and had his throat tightening up. Trying to strangle any noise that might break through just in case Mr. and Mrs. Havendish were awake to hear them.

Never mind that Mrs. Havendish spent most nights in the spare room with her lover Annabeth. She could still sell them out in a heartbeat if the wrong people came knocking on their doors.

“I can hear you thinking,” Steve murmured against the back of his shoulder before pressing a kiss there. The fabric in the way taking away the dampness of his mouth. “Means I’m not doing a good enough job, huh?” His palm skittered down until his fingers brushed along the delicate underside of his cock. “Squeeze tighter for me, Buck. Be a good slut so you can get yours.”

All he could do was flex his thighs around him, pressing his head against his forearm as if somehow that would help keep him grounded instead of spinning off on Steve’s words like he was so apt to do.

He didn't know what it was, but something about the way Steve talked to him when they were like this never failed to get arousal pooling molten and insistent inside of him, and the fact that Steve damn well knew it didn't help matters any.

“Steve,” he answered helplessly, biting down on the inside of his cheek when that got Steve’s fist wrapping around his length.

The rattle in Steve’s breath wasn’t as worrying as it normally would be, especially with the short thrust between his thighs and the tightening of his hand. “Yeah, that’s right… Just my name and nothing else, ‘s all you need to say.”

Later, he might think to tease him for being a cocky bastard, repeating his words back with a sort of deadpan incredulity as if they didn't reduce him to a whimpering pile of want on the bed sheets.

“Steve,” he repeated, mostly just to get a reaction out of him. Knowing full well that he’d probably pretend it never happened later when he tried to mock Steve for how much of a caveman he could be during sex. Waking Bucky up in the middle of the goddamn night for it, like he just couldn’t help himself.

Realistically, Steve fucking between his thighs shouldn’t do all that much for him. But somehow, the feeling of Steve’s cock sliding between them, nudging up against Bucky’s cock and balls with every thrust coupled with the damp hand around his cock was enough to make him dizzy, panting into the sheets as his hands tightened in the pillow.

It was a lot, especially for Bucky’s barely-awake head that clouded back over so easily with Steve’s calculated coaxing. It felt like no time at all before he was biting back a gasp as his entire body went taut, too taut, five seconds from snapping and leaving him boneless in his own mess.

“Hold it,” Steve ground out, fingers constricting around the base of his cock to the point that it  _ hurt _ . “You get yours  _ after _ I get mine, Buck. Don’t forget that.”

Bucky’s whine was thick in his throat, the wordless noise managing to sound slurred as he ground his head against his arms. As if  _ that  _ would help. “Stevie, honey, please… Please, I’ve been so good for it.”

Steve hushed him, squeezing for several long seconds before releasing him. “You’re always so good for it, Buck. Practically starving for it, aren’t you?”

There was a bit of irony considering that Steve had been the one to wake him up, rutting against his ass with his fingers insistent against his chest. Steve was the one always starving for it. It was just that his appetite always seemed to bleed over to Bucky with the slightest insistence.

“Don’t be mean,” Bucky complained, flexing his thighs around Steve’s cock. Able to feel the hot beads of precum slide down the smooth skin.

“You love it.” His point was punctuated with a careful bite to his shoulder blade, causing Bucky to nearly buckle onto the bed. Steve’s hand on his cock was the only thing that seemed to be keeping him upright.

Steve was, unfortunately, right. So when his hand loosened and all Bucky had to go on was the steady rock of Steve’s cock against his own, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything other than take it with barely audible whimpers on his breath.

For however riled up Steve had been to wake him up, it felt like eons stretched as the heat started to build right back up again. Slowly, inch by inch as sweat started to slick up Steve’s hands. As precum further slicked up Bucky’s thighs and he found himself holding tight to whatever was in reach.

It felt like it took less than a moment to break, however, Bucky started to lose his grip on his scraps of composure before he felt Steve’s cock pulse and spill between his thighs. Heat welling against the seam between his body and his balls in a way that had him almost sobbing silently as he buried his teeth in his forearm.

Hot droplets dripped off and onto the sheets below them as Steve slumped over his back, breathing harsh and his pulse rapid against Bucky’s spine.

Before he could ask, Steve’s hand tightened right back up again and set to stroking with a sort of determination usually reserved for his back alley brawling.

He could feel the vibration of Steve’s words, but none of it really registered. His already tenuous hold over his control slipping away as rapidly as the movement of Steve’s hands against him.

Iron and copper tanged against his tongue the second sparks started to fly behind his eyes, tightly shut as he practically rutted into Steve’s hand like a teenager who didn't know any more than that.

Steve was going to gloat about it later, he just knew it.

“That’s it, doll, there you go, take what you need, c’mon,” Steve murmured harshly.

The edge of a nail caught the head of his cock, and that sharp sting was all it took for Bucky to spill over himself with a cry that he couldn’t quite muffle.

Time stretched as it felt like his entire awareness dripped out of his cock. Time wasn’t real. Hadn’t felt real since Steve woke him up, and maybe that’s why everything felt so dizzyingly intense.

“Shit,” he heard Steve breathe, smoothing a filthy hand over his exposed back. “Little pain’ll get you there, huh Buck?”

Bucky wasn’t sure if the bed itself was shaking, or if he was trembling hard as he tried to get his oversensitive nerves to settle back down. It didn't work particularly well. He could still taste blood on his teeth. “Just you, Stevie.” If he thought his words had been slurred before, it had nothing on now, all the syllables bumping into each other with no regard. “Just you that gets me there.”

He could practically see Steve’s smug, self satisfied smile without even picking himself up off the bed.

The mattress creaked again, cooling air indicating that Steve had moved. Before he could find it in himself to complain, a slightly warmer hand ran up his side before the chill of a washcloth followed.

“Just let me clean you up and I’ll let you go back to sleep,” Steve said before Bucky could do much more than flinch away. “Figured this’d be quicker than it was, but you still gotta get up in the morning.”

Bucky felt like he was moving in honey as he picked his head up, squinting a bit at Steve.

He could still see the heavy flakes of snow drifting across the sky against the streetlights, silhouetting Steve and making his hair look like a halo of gold.

“You’re shit at time management. Dunno why I let you do anything,” Bucky said a little nonsensically.

Steve laughed, the sound making Bucky’s heart tremble even as the rough cloth cleaned between his cheeks and thighs. Scraping in ways that shouldn’t have felt good, but still did.

The gesture was punctuated with a kiss to one asscheek before the rag was tossed with an unpleasantly wet sound to the side of the bed.

“Steve, you’ve gotta clean that up,” Bucky said, knowing full well he wasn’t about to make him do anything.

“It’ll be there in the morning,” Steve insisted, pulling the mass of covers over the pair of them, taking the time to tuck some of them beneath Bucky’s hips to soak up the mess. “I’ll take care of it. Promise.”

Bucky was a little skeptical of that claim. Just not skeptical to move away from Steve’s now-warmed skin.

It was too easy to slip back into sleep, heavy and sated like he’d never been woken up to begin with.


End file.
